Quatre's Sleepover
by P. B. Haar
Summary: Well, yes it is one of those sleep-over fics; however, I think it's better than the lot of them. Not to full of conceit then, huh? Please-as of course-R/R


Disclaimer: Guess what? I donÕt own Gundam Wing or any of its characters!   
  
-If anyone has ever played the SNES game ÒKeeperÓ please e-mail me :P-  
  
  
  
QuatreÕs Sleepover  
  
By: Mayor David/ Matt Haar  
  
  
(Scene fades in showing the Gundam boys walking together) Quatre trips on a very small rock. ÒHa ha Quatre!Ó snorted Duo, ÒYouÕre such a klutz!Ó ::chuckle chuckle::   
ÒShut up Duo!Ó yelled Quatre ÒYou...um...uh..stupid!  
ÒYou idiot Quatre,Ó mumbled Trowa calmly, ÒIf you canÕt come up with decent insutls donÕt say anything at all. I would think you would have learned that lesson after what Heero did to you last time.Ó (Quatre shivered remembering when Heero had legally changed his (QuatreÕs) name to Alfered Chicken...)   
Wufei shakes his head in disgust. ÒYou are all so weak! I would never trip over a stone!Ó  
ÒShut up you damn yellow!Ó shouted Quatre. ÒIt was a big stone!Ó  
ÒRacist slime!Ó a passing indian yelled and proceded to beat Quatre thouroughly while the others watched with slight smiles on their faces.   
ÒIÕm sorry! IÕm sorry!Ó Quatre yelled repeatedly until the indian stopped. The indian leaves.  
ÒYou idiot Quatre.Ó Wufei and Heero said almost in unison. Quatre sighed.  
ÒI really am sorry Wufei,Ó Quatre said, ÒHow about all of you come to my house tonight for a sleepover?Ó  
ÒYay!Ó Duo shouted immediatly.  
Trowa smiled broadly for some reason and received odd looks from everyone. ÒI would love to come, Quatre.Ó  
ÒMission acceptedÓ Heero stated blandly.  
ÒWhat about you Wufei?Ó  
Mumbling: Òracist swine, idiot, fool, mumble mumble....Oh what? Yes I will go.Ó (smiles evily)  
Quatre looked at Wufei worriedly, ÒAlright then! Come over at 8:00!Ó  
  
  
-Intermission-  
Hello this is intermission. What do you think so far? If youÕve pretty much hated it then you might want to leave though I think the next part is funnier. Anyway, itÕs intermission. Du Du Du Du Du Du (humming) ......Ok then...intermissionÕs over.  
-Intermission-  
  
Ding Dong! (Quatre opened the door) ÒHello everyone! Come right in!Ó Quatre took their things from them and put them in his special sleepover room (so free with his money!...heh) ÒOk guys, letÕs watch some movies!Ó  
(All) Ò...Ó  
(in the sleepover room) ÒOk, weÕve got Bambi, the Lion King, Yanni Plays His Favorites: Live from L. A. (the Gundam boys look at Quatre funnily...), Creampuff 2, Money Pit, Bachellor Party, Grease, and 5,000 tapes of The Price is Right!? Hmm...Ó  
ÒGrease!!!!Ó yelled Duo.  
ÒYes, Grease.Ó said Trowa.  
ÒOk,Ó said Quatre. Puts Grease into the VCR. ÒHow do you like my antique VCR?Ó  
ÒAntique...? Why the hell would you want an antique VCR?Ó asked Heero.  
ÒWell...it seemed smart at the time......Ó Quatre mumbles in embarassment.  
The movie started.   
ÒQuatre,Ó Wufei said, ÒHeero and I are going to make some popcorn or something, ok?Ó  
Quatre doesnÕt answer for he is too imersed in the broad shallowness of Grease.  
Heero and Wufei leave.   
  
-Later-  
ÒWow, that John Travolta never gets old.Ó said Duo.  
ÒYes...Hey Quatre, your VCR is starting to play it again.ÓTrowa said  
ÒDonÕt worry, my antique VCR never has problems, I can fix it!Ó Quatre said with sincere pride.  
-Later-  
ÒQuatre, this is the 6th time your VCR has played the movie!!!Ó Duo screamed in rage. ÒIf I have to see the car scene one more time, someoneÕs going to die!Ó   
ÒCalm down Duo! ItÕs an antique!Ó Quatre cried in a panic.  
ÒFricking stupid antique!!!!!!Ó Duo whipped out a bat from somewhere and began to...dismember...the VCR.  
ÒAGGHHHHH!!!!!Ó Quatre screamed with very real pain.  
ÒI wonder where Heero and Wufei went.Ó Trowa thought aloud.  
Duo stopped in mid swing, ÒHey good question! LetÕs go find 'emÕ!Ó Duo and Trowa walk out the door followed by a red-faced, crying Quatre.  
ÒCome on! Upstairs!Ó Duo yelled. ÒHere they are!Ó Trowa and Quatre ran upstairs and run into the room Duo yelled from to find him, Wufei, and HeeroÕs eyes all glued to a hentai video of WufeiÕs.  
ÒYou dirty perverts! Turn it off now!Ó screamed Quatre.  
Heero sighs. ÒFine...letÕs play truth or dare.Ó  
ÒYeah!!!Ó  
-In the special sleepover room-  
  
Quatre turned the lights off and got out a flashlight for what he called Òthe perfect atmoshpereÓ.   
ÒMe first Me first!Ó Duo whined.  
ÒOk.Ó said Quatre.  
ÒHeero, truth or dare?Óasked Duo.  
ÒTruth.ÓHeero blandly said.  
ÒHave you ever had sex with a certain vice-foreign minister?Ó asked the excited Duo. (Relena, for all you Gundam illiterates)  
Òay...um..uh...yes...Ó mumbled an embarassed Heero.  
ÒHahahaha!Ó Trowa suddenly laughed. Heero gave him a death glare. Everyone else gave him a disturbed look.  
ÒNow itÕs my turn.Ó said Heero. ÒTrowa, truth or dare?Ó  
Ò...dare...Ómumbled Trowa.  
ÒI dare you to take your clothes off for the rest of the night.Ó Heero blandly stated. Duo snickered.  
Ò...Ó Trowa just sits.  
" Come on Trowa! You HAVE to! It's truth or dare!" stated Quatre  
Trowa reluctantly takes off his clothes and sits down with a pillow covering him up.   
ÒNow, Quatre, truth or dare?Ó asks Trowa.  
ÒTruth!Ó   
ÒAre you in love with Richard Simmons?Ó Trowa asked calmly. Duo and Wufei burst out laughing.  
ÒWould you shut up about that?Ó asked Quatre. ÒHe looked like a woman, it was an honest mistake!Ó Heero started to laugh.  
ÒALRIGHT!!!!!! Now itÕs my turn!Ó said Quatre with an evil grin. ÒWufei?Ó  
ÒDare.Ó   
ÒOk, I dare you to moon us!Ó shouted Quatre.  
Wufei sighed. ÒFine.Ó Wufei mooned them.  
ÒNow the front side Wufei!Ó Quatre yelled.  
ÒPervert! That was not part of the dare!Ó Wufei cried indignantly.   
ÒSO?Ó asked Quatre.  
ÒUgh, IÕm going to sleep.Ó said Heero.  
ÒMe too.Ó  
ÒYeah, me too.Ó Quatre looked dissapointed as they left...  
  
-In the middle of the night-  
  
Duo woke up to go to the bathroom and found Quatre trying to unzip HeeroÕs pants in the nude.   
ÒAhh! Heero get up!Ó Duo cried.  
ÒWha?Ó Heero mumbled. ÒQuatre, what are you doing!?Ó  
ÒWell, uh, ya see...Ó Quatre runs. Heero goes back to sleep... Duo goes to the bathroom and then back to sleep.  
  
-In the morning-  
  
ÒHey guys! Time to get up!Ó Quatre said cheerfully.  
ÒAhh itÕs Quatre, RUN!Ó Duo screamed in reply.  
ÒOh come on! LetÕs have cereal.Ó said Quatre. Everyone grumbled assent.  
  
-In the kitchen-  
  
ÒI hate cereal.Ó said Wufei.  
ÒI looooove cereal!Ó said Quatre.  
Ò..thatÕs not all he loves...Ó Heero grumbled. Quatre shot him Òthe look.Ó Duo chuckled. Wufei and Trowa fainted; the shock was too great for them. Quatre turned on the radio.  
ÒToday only at the Four Courts Mall! Mayor David Live! Yes! You heard correctly, Mayor David!Ó  
ÒOh Mayor David!Ó (Mayor David is a notoriously famous green top hat that all the Gundam pilots hold a special place for in their hearts) they all cried at once. Heero, Duo, and Quatre quickly leave for the Mall, leaving Trowa and Wufei behind.  
  
-Later-  
  
Trowa and Wufei woke up. They just sat their and started to hear a faint noise in the backround. It was the car scene from Grease playing over and over again on the antique VCR. Finally, the music drove Trowa to insanity and he killed Wufei.  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
WhatÕd you think? This is my first fic so I hope you liked it! Please send me feedback at the_real_muffin_@hotmail.com 


End file.
